full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Peridot Haddock
Peridot Haddock is a college student that has become swept up in the lives of the Rosen Clan, unknowingly becoming the object of the prince's affections. Characteristics * Name: Peridot Haddock * Alias: Perry * Age: 21 * Hair: Dark green * Eyes: Dull yellow (both forms) * Likes: studying, Mark, Liz, and Estella (later on romantically), his new friends * Dislikes: Mention of his father being brought up Appearance Human Peridot is an attractive 21-year-old young man with dark green hair tied up in a ponytail, and has a small bang curled to the left. He has dull yellow eyes, and normally wears a gray sweatshirt, tan long pants and brown shoes. Dragon Peridot has the appearance of a typical western style dragon, but instead of scales, is mostly covered in feathers, including his wings and also has a natural "crown" of them on his head, giving him a princely appearance. Background Coming from a rich background, Peridot doesn't normally like to talk about his family life. Estranged from his parents and no other living relatives to speak of, he keeps them at an arm's distance at the best of times. All he'll say is that his father wanted him to take over the family business but Peridot had… other things in mind. Moving to Everett, he enrolled in the local college to study anatomy, hoping to become a doctor. He unknowingly gained the attention of almost every girl he came across, thanks to his natural good looks and polite personality. One of his admirers was an employee at the Meh Burger he usually goes to for studying, Liz Azuria, then later on, her coworker and boyfriend Mark Rosen. One day, however, he was unexpectedly grabbed and stuffed into a bag by Palmer and Silvia, the twins from the Rosen Clan and was brought to Liz's house, as a misguided attempt to impress her. After being shaken out of the bag, Peridot saw that he was surrounded by dragons and promptly fainted. A few minutes later, Liz and Shelby helped ease him into accepting the supernatural was real. As he prepared to leave, he accidentally bumped into Mark, causing the dragon prince to bite him by mistake. A few days later, Peridot was experiencing a burning pain all over his body, which worsened as the day went on. By the time the sun went down, he saw that his skin seemed to be falling off and being replaced by scales, starting from where he got scratched. Realizing what was happening, he quickly started to make his way to Liz's house, only to stop halfway due to his change in posture and growing tail. Collapsing, his cries for help were answered by Mark landing before him. Without hesitation, Mark quickly breathed fire on the transforming young man, completing his change into a beautiful feathered dragon. Bringing him to the Sakura Castle hot springs, Mark quickly made sure the new dragon was comfortable in one of the baths, with a slightly drunk Shelby to keep him company. Curious about the hospitality he was getting from the prince, Shelby bluntly said it was because Mark was in love with him, causing Peridot to blush bright red. When Mark returned with Liz, the new feathered dragon confronted them about it. Confessing their feelings for him, Peridot quickly reciprocated their affection, agreeing to become their shared mate. Personality Calm, cool and collected are the three words to best describe Peridot. He always keeps a level head and is polite to everyone. However, this level-headedness can also make him oblivious to some things, including the fact he's the object of affection of almost every girl in Everett. He is extremely kind to those who win him over, which includes his two loves and their extended family. However, if someone hurts those he cares about, he goes all-out on them. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Transformation from Human to Dragon' **'Partial Transformation' **'Anthro Transformation: ' *'Flight' *'Chlorokinesis: '''Peridot has the power to manipulate plants around him as to help him attack or help him with chores. *'Terrakinesis: '''Peridot has the power to manipulate the earth, though he prefers to not use it as much due to not controlling it well Skills * '''Intellect: '''Peridot is one of the smartest people known to both the Rosen Clan and Talbot Pack, as he spent most of his childhood reading and learning from his family's vast library. * '''Charm: '''Peridot has the uncanny ability to win over almost every female he comes across thanks to his good looks and kind personality. Equipment Relationships Peridot's Relationships Gallery Peridot Haddock, casual and anatomy (censored).JPG|Human Peridot Haddock, Dragon form.JPG|Dragon Peridot Haddock, Hybrid form.JPG|Hybrid form Voice actor Johnny Yong Bosch Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Rosen Clan Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Mark's Love Interests Category:Triple Changers